The ABC's of Trent and Courtney
by otaku876
Summary: Tell me the truth," Trent demanded of Courtney. There was dominance that he scarcely showed in his eyes. "Do you love me?" Courtney looked deep into his eyes and spoke the truth. "I... I don't know."


**Disclaimer; I do not own TDI. This is purely fan made. Why the else would it be on fanfiction?**

_A/N; Hey, dudes! Yeah, it's been a while since I updated any of my stories, I'm not going to update any of my Twilight stories any time soon, so don't get your hopes up, and I'm procrastinating for TDLG :D So, here's a oneshot for my guilty pleasure..._

_TRENT AND COURTNEY!_

_Okay, I still love Duncan/Courtney and Trent/Gwen, but I can't help but love this couple. Even if I loathe Duncan/Gwen to pieces._

_Oh, if you don't get the first one, it's 'cause of his #9 obsession and her 32-page letter_

_THE ABC'S OF TRENT AND COURTNEY_

o0o0o0o

**A**LMOST

Trent almost had Gwen. Courtney almost had Duncan. They had both gone nuts in their own way, of course, and their relationships fell apart. Still, Trent couldn't help but feel disappointed that thirty-two is not a multiple of nine.

**B**RAVE

Courtney has wrestled several sharks, and Trent thought of her as very brave. Still, whenever he looked into her eyes and smiled at her, she couldn't help but feel fear settle in her stomach—a different kind of fear, one that wasn't entirely unpleasant.

**C**RAZY

Whenever she saw Duncan, Courtney felt disgusted and sad. Not because of her going crazy about him, but because every time she looked in his eyes, she noticed that they were ice-cold teal, not the warm green eyes she longed to look into.

**D**IARY

When Trent watched the talent show episode of Total Drama Island, butterflies flew into his stomach. Not because of Gwen's diary revealing her feelings towards him, but because he saw a certain mocha-haired girl playing violin, causing him to grip his guitar closer to him.

**E**MERALD

Everyone was watching Trent and Courtney closely as the two talked about their lives before the horror that is Total Drama, and noticed that his arm was casually wrapped around her shoulder, her onyx eyes looking dead into his emerald ones.

**F**RIENDS

"Why are you and Courtney always hanging out now?" Duncan asked Trent threateningly.

"It's none of your business, you two aren't together anymore," Trent defended. "Besides, we're _just friends._"

Trent couldn't help but revel in how good it felt to use Duncan's own words against him.

**G**UITAR

Trent's arms were wrapped around Courtney, who was sitting on his lap, his guitar in her own her lap. "You put your hand here," he whispered in her ear, hand guiding hers to the correct position.

Both of them knew that she already knew how to play guitar, but neither said anything on the topic.

**H**ARMONY

Courtney would be playing her violin when all of a sudden the sound of a guitar came in from the next room over, and secretly both her and Trent would smile at the beautiful harmony they created.

**I**MAGINE

"Imagine," Trent whispered one night when he and Courtney were stargazing, "if we had never gone on this stupid show."

Both fancied the idea, but secretly hated it, knowing they wouldn't have met otherwise.

**J**EALOUS

Courtney was alone in her room, her head between her knees. She had never felt this... this _jealous_ before, and all because she had seen Trent talking and laughing with Gwen.

**K**ISS

Trent and Courtney were joking around, when all of a sudden she leaned over and kissed him. He was shocked at first, before closing his eyes and sweetly returning the kiss.

**L**IST

"What about the list?" Gwen spat bitterly to Courtney. "When are you giving Trent one?"

Courtney's back stiffened. "Trent doesn't need a list."

**M**USIC

They would make music, in more way then one. Trent playing guitar, Courtney playing violin, that was the traditional music made by the two. But there was also the music they would make late at night, unbeknownst to everyone else, no instruments involved.

**N**INE

Trent's lucky number nine was coincidentally also the amount of letters in his name combined with the amount of letters in Gwen's. Ironically, the amount of letters in his name combined with the amount of numbers in Courtney's was unlucky thirteen.

**O**BSESSIONS

Both of them had unhealthy obsessions. Hers was being good at everything she did, his was the number nine. Secretly, though, each of them harbored an obsession for the other.

**P**ERFECT

Neither of them were perfect, and neither tried to be. But whenever Trent looked at Courtney's smile, heard her laughter, even held her hand, it was hard for him to find a flaw in her.

**Q**UIET

Courtney would be the first to admit that she was she was the polar opposite of quiet. However, when Trent looked her straight in the eye, her loud voice somehow got caught in her throat.

**R**ENDEZVOUS

Every night Trent and Courtney had a secret rendezvous in the park, doing anything they wanted. The first time he and Courtney stargazed, however, Trent felt like he was betraying Gwen; then remembered that she had done the same with Duncan, and he no longer felt guilty.

**S**TUPID

"Are you stupid?" Courtney snapped.

"No," Trent whispered low enough that she couldn't hear, "I'm in love."

**T**RUTH

"Tell me the truth," Trent demanded of Courtney. There was dominance that he scarcely showed in his eyes. "Do you love me?"

Courtney looked deep into his eyes and spoke the truth. "I... I don't know."

**U**NDER

Trent and Courtney's routine stopped, and anyone could see a difference in them, even though they hadn't know what was going on between the two. Even Lindsay remarked, "Why are Trevor and Clarissa acting like zombies?"

LeShawna correctly responded, "They're under each other's spell."

**V**ERIFY

After about a month of avoiding each other, Courtney knocked on Trent's door. When he opened, she verified her feelings.

"I love you, Trent."

**W**ONDER

Trent and Courtney would sit back and just wonder what would've happened if he had never been with Gwen, if she had never been with Duncan, if she had never leaned over and kissed him.

**X**-TREME

Trent and Courtney would watch old reruns of Total Drama, and even after seeing it twenty times, Courtney still winces after seeing Trent in a full body cast in X-Treme Torture.

**Y**ES

After dating for a year, Trent and Courtney were lying in his apartment, watching TV. He suddenly leaned in and whispered in her ear "Move in with me?"

Courtney smiled sweetly. "It's about time you asked," she teased.

"I'll take that as a yes," he smiled at her.

**Z**EAL

In the end there were five seasons of Total Drama; Total Drama Island, Total Drama Action, Total Drama World Tour, Total Drama Rainforest, and Total Drama Reunited. The final one was just a reunion five years after Total Drama Rainforest. Showing zeal, Trent managed to win Total Drama Rainforest, and Courtney placed second in Total Drama World Tour. By the time Total Drama Reunited came around, they were married and still living in Trent's apartment.

~ZE CRAPPY END~

_A/N; Haha the end sucked xD lol and for the record, THE CHANGED THE NAME FROM TOTAL DRAMA THE MUSICAL TO TOTAL DRAMA WORLD TOUR! But they still sing, so I'm happy, I can't wait to hear Noah sing ^-^_


End file.
